Make it work
by Jaque Weasley
Summary: Oneshotfic. Pq qnd estamos passando por situações difíceis, sempre temos algm a nos aconselhar dizendo q nossas vidas c problemas é uma dádiva. Mas na hora H, ngm pensa assim. E aqle conselheiro chora, calunia Merlin, a pedra no caminho e até vc...


**N/A: **Olha eu aq de novo :D É mt vontade... Tenho tantas idéias mas meus dedinhos n colaboram... Mais uma oneshot c a música Make it work do Ne Yo :)

**Make it work **(Fazer dar certo)

- James! - Lílian havia atravessado todo o castelo preocupada, pois tinham lhe avisado que seu namorado estava arrumando confusão.

- Quem você pensa que é, Potter? Tentando bancar o heroizinho? - Avery falava desdenhoso.

- Petulância de um grifinório enfrentar três sonserinos - juntou Mulciber, o desencadeador da briga ao atacar uma terceiranista indefesa.

- Não é a toa que só se precisa de músculos para entrar nessa casa - Snape disse e apontou a varinha com superioridade para a testa de James, mantendo a pose de quem sentia asco pelo oponente.

- Talvez devesse lhe tirar as cuecas - sibilou Severo maldosa e vingativamente, e algumas garotas gritaram histéricas - Ou fazer você se vestir de trasgo dançarino?

O contato visual entre os dois não era quebrado, e era tão facilmente dedutível que esses dois não teriam se dado bem nem quando bebês. Potter encarava destemido seu adversário apesar de ter um fio de sangue escorrendo pelo queixo, resultado dos socos que recebera de Mulciber.

- E mesmo assim teria mais dignidade que você! Seus covarde! - rebateu Potter não estando em condições de enfrentar qualquer um, machucado como estava e com sua varinha na mão dos sonserinos.

- Covarde?! - Snape se enfureceu e no ângulo de sua boca se formou um ricto profundo - Você e aquele recordista de detenções vivem me atacando pelas costas!

- E por que não manda logo ver... Ranhoso... - instigou James cuspindo alguns coágulos sangüíneos.

Snape reagiu como esperado diante da provocação (não decepcionando seus parceiros de casa e fazendo a multidão de alunos ao redor prender a respiração e, alguns fecharem os olhos), avançando e iniciando a pronunciar a maldição a ser lançada em James.

- Podem ir parando, JÁ! - professora Minerva intercedeu entre os quatro - O que acha que está fazendo senhor Snape? - ela arrancara a varinha de sua mão e perguntou rudemente.

Snape não mexera um músculo afim de responder a pergunta da senhora, nem vergonha ou remorso pelo que estava fazendo. Em vez disso, permanecia a fulminar James com o olhar e este, correspondia na mesma intensidade.

- Os três para a sala do diretor, agora mesmo! - ela ordenou como senão tivesse esperado outro comportamento por parte dos jovens.

- Potter, enfermaria. Depois o veremos na sala do diretor - ela acrescentou um pouco menos severa, sendo quase imperceptível tal diferença.

- E vocês? - ela notou a roda de estudantes que a cercava - Vão estudar, as provas estão perto e não ficar apostando em brigas!

- Por Gryffindor, James. Por que você procura brigas? - Lily estava ajoelhada ao lado dele, ajudando-o junto com Frank a o por de pé.

- Não procurei Lily! Pergunte a qualquer um que tava aqui. Eles tavam judiando de uma garotinha - se defendeu James e conhecendo a namorada que tinha, rapidamente acrescentou - E não me diga para ter chamado um professor, pois até ele chegar teria restado purê da menina... - enquanto falava ele fazia inúmeras caretas de dor.

- É mais fizeram um purê de ti, né cara - observou Frank.

- Cadê o Sirius? - perguntou Lily mudando de foco.

- Detenção - respondeu James após mais um gemido de agonia.

- Remus e Peter?

- Estudando. As notas do Rab doem no Remus, hehe - James deu uma risadinha cuspida no que Frank sorriu diante da tentativa do maroto de ainda todo moído rir.

- E o que você tava fazendo para cá sozinho? - Lily agia como se fosse uma mãe a brigar com o filho sapeca mas ainda perocupada com seu estado machucado.

- Agindo como todo aluno bom e sociável: conversando - ele respondeu com um traço de impaciência - Tava fazendo o teste para preencher vagas no time e ia voltando: feliz, contente e com a consciência de dever cumprido, apesar dos jogadores serem uma merda, ao seu encontro, meu lírio... - gracejou ele e de repente se retesou.

- Minha vassoura! - James se desesperou e se remexeu, tornando difícil para Lily e Frank mantê-lo em pé.

Então um grupo de secundaristas trouxeram o que restara da vassoura do maroto. E alguns colegas do mesmo ano se ofereceram para ajudar Lily a carregar James, ela recusou e o garoto estava em tamanho estado de choque que não viu ou ouviu os colegas lhe elogiando pelo ato de coragem, ou lhe desejando melhoras, ou lhe dizendo que haviam chamado a professora Minerva o mais veloz que puderam.

- Aqueles filhos de uma xxxx me pagam! - James jurou irado.

- Vamos logo para a enfermaria - Frank interviu pedindo licensa para as pessoas que estavam no caminho.

Depois da visita de muitos grifinórios e de outras casas, os marotos puderam ficar a sós. Entretanto, não por longo tempo, imediatamente expulsos por madame Pomfrey devido a arruaça que faziam (as ameaças de uma vida intragável e torturosa para todos os sonserinos, mas uma especial e personalizada para o trio que pegou James assustaram madame Pomfrey até os ossos). Permaneceu somente Lily.

- Essa não era a surpresa romântica que havia preparado para você, minha ruiva... - atalhou o garoto tentando roubar um beijo mas fracassando devido as dores que o obrigaram a se recostar nos travesseiros novamente.

- você não tá chateada comigo, está? - ele perguntou a ela que continuava de cabeça baixa e calada.

- Desculpe, James. Tantas vezes pedi a você para não brigar quando... - a voz dela estava embargada - ... Quando você não tinha outra opção...

- Lily...

- O que foi? - ela perguntou sem olhá-lo e enxugando as lágrimas que não conseguiu conter.

- Me dê um abraço - ele sorria - Lily, Lily! Mais devagar - ele pediu alertando e a fazendo rir.

**You understand me **(_Você me entende_)

**At least you say you do **(_Ao menos você diz que sim_)**  
**

**Lately that's enough for me **(_Ultimamente isso é o suficiente para mim_)

**Looking for perfect **(_Procurando o perfeito_)

**Surrounded by artificial **(_Rodeado por artificial_)

**You're the closest thing to real I've seen **(_Você é a coisa mais próxima do real que já vi_)

* * *

- Você não pode tá falando sério! - Lily estava no colo de James e ambos no jardim da casa dos pais dele, debaixo de uma faia refrescante. 

- Por que não? - ele estava com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça, recostado na árvore.

- Tenho que esperar as respostas dos meus possíveis trabalhos, organizar a festa de casamento de minha irmã que não me quer lá; me ignora e me humilha, ajudar Molly com os deveres de casa e os filhos... E o que você dizia mesmo, sobre minha vida? - a ruiva acrescentou sarcástica.

James sorriu marotamente fazendo Lily se derreter por dentro e evaporar seu mal humor, sem deixá-lo perceber obviamente.

- Que ela é perfeita devido um certo cara fazer parte dela... - a abraçou deitando-a na grama fofa.

- Imaginava que ela fosse perfeita porque sou um lírio - ela aparentava resistir ao charme dele.

- E você é - ele lhe deu um selinho - Você pode ser o que quiser, menos um homem - e lhe deu outro e ela riu.

- Mas sendo um lírio, eu lhe adubo, rego, abrigo da enxurrada e das pragas, coloco-a sob o sol e lhe trago a taça de quadribol para você esnobar as outras flores - ele dizia orgulhoso e Lily enlaçou seu pescoço delicadamente.

- Só não posso lançar um evanesco nos seus problemas - ele completou sério - Porém, segurarei em suas mãos-folhinhas de lírio e lhe confortarei...

**Sure, everyone has their problems **(Claro, todos têm seus problemas)

**That's a given **(Isso é uma dádiva)

**Yours are the easiest to tolerate **(Os seus são os mais fáceis de tolerar)

**This wasn't we was wanting **(Isso não era o que queríamos)

**How we're living **(Como estamos vivendo)

**But let's take this good enough and turn it to great **(Mas vamos abraçar esse razoável e torná-lo ótimo)

**Baby understand... **(Amor entenda...)

* * *

- Eu quero levar uma vida normal! Não tenho esse direito?! 

- E você acha que eu também não quero, Lily? Eu quero construir uma família, um lar com você!

- Então, o que falta? - ela havia se aproximado e se encontrava a poucos centímetros distante do rosto de seu marido.

- O Ministério está dando em cima dos funcionários. Meu pai precisa de mim, a comunidade bruxa precisa de mim! - ele se exaltou e passou a andar de um lado para o outro no pequeno quarto que se encontravam.

- Sua esposa também precisa de você, e pode lhe ajudar. Divida sua responsabilidade comigo! E me deixe voltar ao trabalho. Se você pode eu também posso, já estou recuperada! - continuou Lily obrigando James a encará-la.

Ele viu garra e vivacidade na íris verde esmeralda de Lily. Se a mantivesse na casa de seu pai não ficaria tranquilo, pois nem seu genitor parava lá e sua mãe... Bem sua mãe não estava mais com eles. Sua mente procurava soluções para que seu coração não batesse descompassadamente nos momentos em que se afastava de Lily.

Ao fim de vários minutos tensos ele percebeu que ela tinha razão. Eles casaram, o que implica dar apoio ao outro, dividir medos e angústias, serem companheiros fiéis nessa guerra. Se ele morresse gostaria de tê-la ao seu lado, o confortando. E se isso acontecesse com ela, ele não duvidava que ela quisesse diferente. A questão era, ele não suportava o fato de perdê-la, e quem aguentaria perder alguém que ama no fim das contas?

- Assim não dá, James. Tem sido difícil para mim. Desde o confronto da semana passada... - ela desabafou sem a raiva anterior.

- Quero que volte para o trabalho e quero que saiba que tem sido difícil para mim também. Ver você ferida, inconsciente e eu sem poder fazer nada... Só quero que nosso relacionamento dê certo...

- Tem doído James, ficar sem você. Ter que ficar só... Todos fazendo algo e eu não... - ela continuou de um jeito triste.

- Vai melhorar agora, lhe prometo - ele a abraçou e beijou sua testa - Vamos ficar sempre juntos.

- Irei voltar para o trabalho? - ela perguntou animada.

- Yeah! - ele afirmou como um garotão - Falarei com Dumbledore para agilizar isso com Moody, afinal você sabe como ele é - justificou James bem mais alegre e seguro.

- Enquanto a ficarmos sempre juntos... - ele retomou o assunto reticente e com seriedade.

- Sim?

- Isso inclui durante os banhos também - ele sorriu marotamente levando um pedala da esposa.

- Ouch! Qual o problema? Você é minha mulher, não é?

**This can only be as good as we both make it **(_Só pode dar certo se nós trabalharmos para isso_)

**Guess sometimes it's gonna hurt **(_Algumas vezes pode doer_)

**We can be as happy as we want to be girl **(_Podemos ser felizes se quisermos ser_)

**But we gotta make it work **(_Mas temos que fazer dar certo_)

**We gotta make it work **(_Temos que fazer dar certo_)

**Ay oh ay oh oh**

**We gotta make it work **(_Temos que fazer dar certo_)**  
**

**Ay oh ay oh oh**

**We gotta make it work **(_Temos que fazer dar certo_)

**Ay oh ay oh oh**

**We gotta make it work **(_Temos que fazer dar certo_)

**Ay oh ay oh oh**

* * *

**- **O ministro pensa que somos todos uns palermões? - cochichou Sirius para James, o qual detinha uma expressão séria e fingia prestar atenção no discurso. 

- Arthur nos falou dos erros cometidos na sua jurisdição e pode ter certeza: estão longe da pronta eficiência e poupáveis resultados que o governo diz ter - Remus se referia ao atual discurso irreal que presenciavam.

- E isso é pouca coisa. Com espiões infiltrados no próprio Ministério se torna difícil separar dados falsos dos verdadeiros - continuou Sirius no mesmo volume de voz.

Quando Remus fez menção de comentar algo a mais por sua vez, Black sinalizou para ele se calar e apontou para James discretamente que até então não havia falado nada e nem piscava. Ou seja, os amigos concluíram sem pestanejar, James estava sonhando acordado mais uma vez, e tais sonhos deviam envolver algo como: cabelos ruivos de alguém chamado senhora Potter.

- Olha! Não é a Lily? - sussurrou Black extremamente convincente.

- Onde? Onde? - James acordou do transe e esticou o pescoço levando os dois marotos ao seu lado abafarem uma gargalhada.

- Ele sempre cai nessa - falava Sirius triunfante - Passa a grana, Rab - ele acrescentou já que havia ganho a aposta.

- Tão engraçados... - atalhou Potter tão insatisfeito quanto Pettigrew.

- Obrigado, obrigado - responderam Remus e Sirius desembaraçosamente.

- Pelo menos estamos livres dessa enrolação - desabafou James quando o discurso terminou.

- Que tal uma festa lá em casa? Só nós? - convidou Sirius ainda animado.

- Você paga a bebida, né? Ganhou mó bufunfa aê - exigiu James.

- Não sou o único que bebe, o Wormtail bebe mais! - contrapôs Black.

- Você convidou, né ô cabeção! - James disse.

- Não tem problema, eu ajudo - Remus apaziguou.

- Passa o din din, Pads. Ele falou em menos de trinta segundos - James estendeu a mão.

- Droga Aluado! Nunca vi alguém ser tão mão aberta. Que saco - Black deu o dinheiro que acabara de ganhar a James.

- Tá fechado? - perguntou Peter.

- Claro que sim - James sorria e abraçou um Sirius rabugento.

E os quatro combinaram de se encontrar depois de uma hora na casa do Padfoot.

- Boa noite minha casinha - disse James contente ao entrar - Como está meu sofá macio? E você tapete persa, mais amado pela minha esposinha do que eu? E voc...

Ele parou antes de completar a próxima sentença ao encontrar Lily com um jantar caprichado sobre a mesa e dormindo sobre os próprios braços, apoiados no mesmo imóvel.

As suas madeixas ruivas caíam como cascatas reluzentes ao redor dos ombros. E o avental florido amarrado junto ao seu corpo delgado combinava com o vermelho dos cabelos.

O cenário e Lily se encaixavam tão perfeitamente que James gostaria de ter congelado isso no tempo. A emoção foi tanta que ele não via onde pisava e derrubou o abajur, fazendo um barulho escandaloso o suficiente para acordar sua ruiva.

- Ahn? - ela despertou assustada e viu James estatelado no chão, rodeado pelos caquinhos do que era uma vez um lindo abajur.

- Err... Foi mal - ele sorriu amarelo, se levantou e começou a limpar a bagunça.

- Tudo bem - ela o tranquilizou e passou a ajudá-lo.

- Bonita a mesa que você preparou - elogiou James.

- Obrigada.

- Não queria lhe acordar - continuou James sem jeito o que fez Lily sorrir.

- Mas acordou - ela não resistiu em pregar uma peça no marido.

- É, mas acordei - ele repetiu desolado olhando para o chão.

- Jamie, tava lhe esperando para jantar, como não gostaria de ser acordada? - Lílian parou de fingir.

- Ufa! Pensei que ia virar pó de flu de James - suspirou aliviado.

- Vamos jantar? - convidou risonha.

- É pra ontem. Tô com uma fome... Pensei que teria que me virar para cozinhar, ou comer a gororoba que o Pads fizesse, que nem ele come, só o Peter - disse James muito satisfeito e feliz.

Lily parou de se servir e fitou James com o cenho franzido.

- Ah sim! Você não se importa, de mais tarde, eu passar na casa do Sirius, né? - ele se justificou.

- E você sabe que dia é hoje, né ? - devolveu Lily irônica.

- Claro que sim! Um dia muito especial para nós - na cabeça dele se acendeu uma luzinha vermelha de alerta e ele fez o máximo que pode para tentar se lembrar que data importante seria essa.

- Aham - ela o pressionou a continuar.

- Tão especial que ela fala especialmente por si só! E droga! Eu me esqueci de trazer a surpresa especial, só para essa ocasião única e especial, que ficou no apê do Moony!

- Sabe de uma coisa, Potter? - começou Lily enraivecida colocando bastante desprezo na última palavra - Coma esse jantar só ou então vá beber na casa do Black! Eu me mato cozinhando para nós e você só pensa em si! - e nisso ela foi embora.

- Você também é uma Potter agora! - foi o que ele conseguiu dizer para ela escutar, o que a fez subir as escadas com passos mais fortes.

- E eu penso mais em você do que em mim... - ele falou para si tristemente - Mas não adianta ficar chorando aqui - ele continuou a dizer decidido.

- Lily, eu te amo. Não faz assim - James batia na porta do quarto sem obter resposta.

Depois de várias tentativas frustradas:

- Tá aqui seu pijama, seu cobertor e seu travesseiro de estimação. Hoje você não dorme aqui! - Lily havia aberto a porta do quarto enfim, e trajava uma lingerie preta provocante.

- Nunca tinha visto essa... - balbuciou James hipnotizado e como se tivesse sido atropelado por uma leva de trasgos desembestados.

- Era para hoje a noite - explicou ela que ajeitava a pouca roupa no corpo naturalmente.

- ...

- Ficou bem, né? - ela perguntou com uma das mãos na cintura e outra enrolando uma mecha de cabelos.

- ... - James definitivamente teve a língua devorada por um gato.

- Boa noite, James - ela fechou a porta o deixando infeliz e desejoso do lado de fora.

Garrafas de uísque de fogo e cerveja amanteigada mais tarde:

- Ela não podia fazer isso! - reclamava James cem porcento álcool.

- É. Não podia - concordava Sirius sem emoção.

- Eu a amo, Remy!

- Eu sei, Prongs, eu sei...

- Mas eu também amo vocês todos! - James beijou Peter, o mais próximo, que acordou chamando pela mãe - Mas não ela! Eu odeio Lílian Potter! Ela devia continuar com aquele Evans no nome... - ele usou o mesmo desprezo que a esposa, só que alterado devido seu estado de coma alcoólico.

- Essa não era a noite que planejei... - desabafou Sirius para a garrafa que tinha em mãos.

- Você leva o James? - perguntou Remus para Sirius.

- Fazer o que... Não é garrafinha linda do papai!

- Eu levo então - Lupin mudou de idéia - Vamos, Prongs - chamou Remus e recebeu um ronco em resposta - Vida de maroto é difícil, é difícil como o quê... - cantarolava Remus para si ao colocar James sobre seus ombros.

**Sometimes I love you **(As vezes lhe amo)

**More than you'll ever know **(Mais do que você irá saber)

**Other times you get on my nerves **(Outras vezes você me deixa louco)

**That's just reality **(Isso é a realidade)

**No, it can't always be **(Não, não pode ser sempre)

**Kisses, hugs, and beautiful words **(Beijos, abraços e palavras bonitas)

**You was looking for your prince, ooh **(Você estava procurando por um príncipe)

**What you found **(O que achou)

**Is a pauper with potential **(Foi um pebleu com potencial)

**And no, I'm nowhere near perfect... NO **(E não, não estou nada próximo do perfeito... NO)

**But I'm around **(Mas estou por perto)

**Girl, time and patience is essential **(Garota, tempo e paciência é essencial)

**Baby realize... ** (Amor perceba...)

* * *

- Ai! Que merdx, porrx! Putx-que-paxxx! - James havia acordado. 

- Percebe-se que você acordou - Lily se fez notar.

- Lily?! - James estava confuso e surpreso em ouvir a voz de sua mulher.

- Yep. Tome isso aqui e durma - ela deixou uma xícara em cima do criado mudo.

Potter passou o resto da tarde vegetando na cama, já que ele havia despertado ao meio dia. Sendo que Lily o havia colocado lá, depois de deixá-lo um bom tempo debaixo do chuveiro quando Remus o trouxe de volta.

- O que você tá procurando? - ela perguntou ao surpreender, novamente, James remexendo no armário da cozinha.

- Uma faca pra me matar de forma trouxa, pois não sei se um Avada funcionaria... - ele respondeu brincando mas ao ver que Lily não esboçou um sorriso nem moveu um músculo facial, retificou - Qualquer coisa comestível.

- Na despensa a sua esquerda - ela informou e o deixou só.

- Lily! - ele correu atrás dela - Me perdoe, sim?

- Por que faria isso? - ela nem se incomodou em para de tirar as compras da sacola.

- Porque eu te amo? - respondeu ele cauteloso e amedrontado.

- Você ainda me pergunta!

- Porque nós dois temos que dar nosso melhor para essa magia não ser perdida - ele se corrigiu e ao notar que ela estava lhe dando um pouco de crédito, arriscou:

- Você tem que ser mais tolerante também, Lily! Não é fácil para nós bruxos gravarmos datas, vai além de nossas capacidades. Eu, por exemplo, não sei o dia do meu aniversário.

- Conta outra James!

- Eu não sei contar outra, Lily. Só sei contar que te amo - ele disse com grau de fofura à milésima potêcia - Você não pode relevar?

- Só se você fizer o jantar hoje.

- Putz! Vou morrer de fome e tá acabado o casamento!

- Brincadeira seu esfomeado! - ela o abraçou e cobriu de beijos.

- Cadê aquela sua lingerie de ontem?

**This can only be as good as we both make it **(_Só pode dar certo se nós trabalharmos para isso_)

**Guess sometimes it's gonna hurt **(_Algumas vezes pode doer_)

**We can be as happy as we want to be girl **(_Podemos ser felizes se quisermos ser_)

**But we gotta make it work **(_Mas temos que fazer dar certo_)

**We gotta make it work **(_Temos que fazer dar certo_)

**Ay oh ay oh oh**

**We gotta make it work **(_Temos que fazer dar certo_)**  
**

**Ay oh ay oh oh**

**We gotta make it work **(_Temos que fazer dar certo_)

**Ay oh ay oh oh**

**We gotta make it work **(_Temos que fazer dar certo_)

**Ay oh ay oh oh**

* * *

- Se lembra da nossa primeira briga? - perguntou Lily deitada com a cabeça sobre o peito de James. 

- Não.

- Isso não é uma data, James.

- Mas é algo _dark_ pra relembrar.

- Vejo como uma forma de avaliar o quanto evoluímos - ela se defendeu com certa pompa.

- Evoluímos brigando? - indagou irônico.

- Olha a tolerânica, amor...

- Opa! - ele a beijou na bochecha - Eu me lembro de coisas felizes como: quando lhe vi pela primeira vez, a primeira cantada, o primeiro xingamento da sua parte e o primeiro tapa, e a partir daí as coisas começaram a melhorar para o meu lado realmente: o primeiro sorriso, a primeira vez que me chamou de James, o primeiro encontro, o primeiro beijo e o primeiro eu te amo meu Jay Jay, meu tesão, minha paixão, meu tudo...

- Háháhá!

- Tá vendo, isso se deve relembrar.

- Huhum.

- E esqueci de mencionar algo muito relevante para o relacionamento que deve-se relembrar - ele frisou com importância o que dizia.

- O que?

- A primeira vez que lhe vi em roupas íntimas - ele sorriu maroto.

- Affs Jamie.

- E você? O que gosta de relembrar além das brigas, é claro - alfinetou.

- Nada em especial - ela respondeu indiferente.

- Nada? - Potter reagiu com incredulidade e desapontamento.

- É, estou focando no que quero para o futuro - Lily traçou uma linha na vertical diante de seu nariz.

- O que, querido lírio precavido?

- Um filho - ela sorria marota - ou filha.

- Porque não falou antes? Vamos começar a garantir esse futuro glorioso desde agora - ele a abraçou selando seus lábios com os dela.

**Thick and thin **(_Turvo e brando_)

**The bad outweighs the good sometimes **(_As vezes o ruim prevalece sobre o bom_)

**That doesn't mean we're 'spose to give it up **(_Isso não significa que devamos deisitir_)

**My problems are yours, and yours are mine **(_Meus problemas são seus, e os seus são meus_)

**This can only be as good as we both make it **(_Só pode dar certo se nós trabalharmos para isso_)

**Guess sometimes it's gonna hurt **(_Algumas vezes pode doer_)

**We can be as happy as we want to be girl **(_Podemos ser felizes se quisermos ser_)

**But we gotta make it work **(_Mas temos que fazer dar certo_)

**We gotta make it work **(_Temos que fazer dar certo_)

**Ay oh ay oh oh**

**We gotta make it work **(_Temos que fazer dar certo_)**  
**

**Ay oh ay oh oh**

**We gotta make it work **(_Temos que fazer dar certo_)

**Ay oh ay oh oh**

**We gotta make it work **(_Temos que fazer dar certo_)

**Ay oh ay oh oh**

**N/A:** Eu jah tava cansadinha então senão ficou bom, sejam tolerantes como diz o James ;)

bjin' o/


End file.
